Jealous Little Bunny
by LordCielPhantomhive
Summary: Kotetsu feels like it is finally time to move on from Tomoe and find a new mother for Kaede. After all, what man could understand a teenager daughter? But Barnaby isn't so sure he likes this idea...
1. Chapter 1: Coffee Is Lethal

**Hey guys!**

**So I just recently started and finished Tiger & Bunny, and I have to say that Kotetsu and Barnaby are rather cute together. So this is my first shot at a T&B fanfiction. So just testing the waters here, so please be gentle with me. ^_^**

**Enjoy (and review, please)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone knew of Barnaby Brooks Jr. Or at least everyone of Sternbild City did. Tiger &amp; Bunny had quickly became a phenomenon within the few years of their success as Heroes. Barnaby had dreamed of one day becoming someone to admire, but never before did he think that it would be at the side of another hero as a team.<p>

"Ah, Bunnyyyy..." Whined Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, also known as the notorious "Wild Tiger" of Tiger & Bunny, "Crusher of Justice."

Yet somehow he had been grouped together with this idiot. Not only was he completely incompetent, but he was old and clumsy. Otherwise, the complete opposite of what he was. Every moment they were thrown into action, they walked out with some sort of damage fee that needed to be paid. That's just how Kotetsu was though, Barnaby had long since accepted his partner's ways.

But that was before "Wild Tiger" had retired, of course. Kotetsu's power had been declining, and though that hadn't stopped him before, he was lucky if he passed the ten second mark anymore. Eventually, he came to terms with the fact that it was officially time to retire. He, however, still remained Bunny and carried on the good name of their team.

"What is it, old man?" He replied to his creaky old friend, walking up and giving a firm jab of his foot into the man's side while firmly holding a cup of coffee in between his hands.

Kotetsu had dropped by for a visit, which wasn't too surprising. If he wasn't crashing with Barnaby, he was at home with ma, Kaede, and his brother. Kaede adored Barnaby and was the sole reason that she believed her father to be cool anymore. Other than that, he was just a couch potato like any other dad - or so she claimed. Barnaby, however, knew she secretly adored her father but was too bashful to admit it.

"Hugh! ... Bunny, be careful. I'm getting old, you're going to bruise a rib or something..." Kotetsu continued to whine like a child, rubbing the sore spot where Barnaby had poked him at.

One fine blonde eyebrow twitched ever so slightly at the upper left corner of Barnaby's infamous pretty boy face. "How many times have I told you not to call me Bunny? It's Barnaby!"

"'It's Buh-nah-bee~!" Kotetsu immaturely chorused in return, holding his darkly tanned hands to his head and making a gesture similar to a pair of rabbit's ears.

With a delicate sigh, the youngest man pinched the bridge of his nose. With a tilt of his wrist, he poured his coffee out and allowed it to fall directly onto the crotch of Kotetsu's pants with a soft hiss similar to that of a snake's. "Aren't the senile supposed to wise... or something?"

"GAH!" Flinging up in the air, Kotetsu pranced around and began smacking at his dampened crotch as if that would help. "Why would you do that? You could kill me! Hot! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

It was the first amusing thing Tiger had done all morning, and thus received first a small smile from Barnaby before a soft and cheerful laugh. "You're really are just incompetent, old man. Anyway, if all you're going to do is mock me then leave. I have no time for your games today."

And with that, Barnaby began to turn only to be caught by the wrist. "Wait," it came out so firm and hard that it almost startled him. Kotetsu hardly used such a serious voice, and looking back at the expression upon his ex-teammate's face, he knew it was serious. "There's something I need your help with..."


	2. Chapter 2: Kotetsu's Announcement

**So, hey guys! I'm sorry if I have been updating you with several notifications and/or alerts. I have been doing a lot of stuff lately on here and I often make mistakes and re-post chapters because I forget things. So... if that happens, I apologize ahead of time.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter! I'm sorry if some of these are short. I try to keep it short and sweet. It helps keep my inspiration and muse up.**

**Enjoy (and review, if you'd like)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Something you need my help with?" Barnaby repeated in question, eyebrows raised and eyes speculating through the rims of his oddly shaped glasses.<p>

With a pout, which greatly decreased the amount of intensity of the situation for Barnaby, Kotetsu nodded a 'yes.'

With one more sigh, the blonde man sat down at the kitchen table just a small distance away from the both of them. Kotetsu had finally managed to convince him that he needed more furniture in his place. Pushing himself in, he folded his hands and laid his chin on the back of his palms. "Alright, let's hear what you've done now."

Eyes widening with disbelief of his partner's accusation, Kotetsu flung himself from the seat he had only sat himself down in. "I didn't do anything! What makes you think I've done something, Bunny!" Giving a 'hmph,' the older man of the two crossed his arms and looked off as if something were of more importance. "Really, you just have no faith in me at all... do you?"

"No," Barnaby replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Smiling softly, he now held his chin with one hand and let the other fall to the surface of the clean and smooth wood table. "I don't, Kotetsu. I've known you long enough to know that ninety-five percent, and that's being generous, of your dilemmas have come from the consequences of your own actions. Oh, don't give me that look. You know certainly well that I'm correct. I'm not insulting you at all, I'm only speaking the truth. Now sit down and tell me what's the matter, please."

Seeing as though Barnaby had, once again, out-smarted him with his charming wits and even managed to mock his own infamous line 'Oh, don't give me that look;' Kotetsu gave in and sat down with his own version of a sigh. Which was a much more dramatic one at that.

"Well, you see..." Kotetsu fumbled with his thumbs for a few moments before finally speaking up. "Kaede had asked me for permission to go on a date with a boy last weekend... I was completely against it but ma forced me to let her go. It was the first time I had to allow her to go out into the world with a boy all by her lonesome... I didn't know what would happen!"

Chuckling, Barnaby his fingers through his hair. "Oh, Kotetsu. That's nothing to be so distressed over. It's very typical for teenage daughters to want to start dating and going out alone with boys. How old is Kaede now - thirteen? I wouldn't worry about it. You'll eventually learn to accept it and it will become more comfortable of a situation to you."

Frowning, Tiger seemed much more serious now as his brows furrowed. "That's not the problem, Bunny... The problem is that I had no idea what advice to give her. I'm not good with this kind of stuff. Ma is better than me, but I still feel like something's missing..."

Blinking, the blonde seemed concerned. "Missing, you say?" What could possibly be 'missing?"

"Yeah," was the first reply given on Kotetsu's side. "So then I gave some thought to it all. 'What could I do for Kaede to understand the line in for her safety?' or 'How can I set a good example for her on how a relationship should be?' And then I realized what it was!"

Having his once teammate stop in the middle of his self-proclaimed solution in this dilemma, Barnaby was suddenly hit in the gut with a sense of anxiety. The anticipation brought on a foreshadowing feeling that he didn't necessarily approve of. "And...?"

Breaking out into a soft grin, Kotetsu's eyes shined. "I've decided to start dating again!" He announced proudly.

Emerald eyes widened so far that Barnaby was sure they would pop right from his head. "What!"

"That's right!" The idiot exclaimed, holding his chin and giving his best impression of a 'dead sexy' pose. "Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, the Tiger, is on the prowl for his mate. The ladies will drop dead when they see me out on the market." Shrugging his shoulders, Tiger smiled to himself. "Besides, Kaede really does need a mother figure. It's time I move on from Tomoe... I love her and nobody could replace her, but I need to think of our daughter at this time. I'm sure - no, I know she would understand."

"NO!" The exclamation came so suddenly that it startled both of them. Barnaby had stood from his chair, the wooden legs giving a loud protest to being scraped against the floor as he had slapped his hands down on the table. It had jolted anything on the table into a small flight before coming back down with a clatter.

"B-Bunny..." Kotetsu stared up, bewildered, at the younger one.

"Y-you can't do that!" Barnaby's heart began pounding against his chest hard as it raced with the adrenaline rushing through his very body. "Kaede would never accept that! She loves her mother and she'll feel betrayed that you have turned from her! Your relationship is strained enough as it is, don't do something stupid, Kotetsu!"

Again, Kotetsu simply stared at Barnaby in shock. It seemed as though not only the actions, but also the words were still being processed. But when they had, the ex-Hero became gravely serious as he frowned. "Barnaby, Kaede will come to accept it. And if the worst comes, I will do what I have to just to keep my daughter happy."

Standing, Kotetsu picked up his jacket and hat, slipping them both on. Without even checking his watch or the clock on his phone, he headed for the door. "I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow though. Later, Bunny."

With a simple dissmisal of a wave, Tiger had left with a close of the door behind him. Barnaby stood there, alone now, with the small mess he had made from his sudden outburst. And still, his heart was thumping in his chest as wildly as if he had just finished capturing a criminal.

"What... was that?" He asked himself, startled of his own response to Kotetsu's suggestion of dating.

Turning, he looked at the chair hed had knocked over and picked it up with motions similar to a robot. Sitting down once more, Barnaby stared at the messy table. He was almost certain that he had touched on sensitive topics with Kotetsu. The look on his face showed the hurt and anger he had caused his partner. Barnaby hadn't mean to say anything insulting, and most certainly had to meant to put him down as a father. He admired and idolized Kotetsu deeply, he'd never put him down as a father. Kotetsu was a great father and Kaede was a good kid. In the end, he only felt like a complete jerk for what he had said and done.

But why...?

"Why do I care if Kotetsu dates...?" The blonde held his curly head in his hands.

It was a question that tormented him for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! But here is the third chapter for Jealous Little Bunny. School's been extra busy so I have less time to write, but break's coming up soon so expect more!**

* * *

><p>After a week had passed and he heard no word from Kotetsu, Barnaby knew he had most certainly trudged into unknown territory with his ex-partner. To make matters worse, he realized that he would have to be the one who apologized. Normally, it was the other way around. Kotetsu could hardly go a day without pulling some stunt that caused the younger male to go off the deep end. Then, he would spend the rest of the day just trying to make it up to him until Barnaby finally forgave him.<p>

But unfortunately for Barnaby, that wasn't how he tried to make amends with his friends. Before Kotetsu, he had never really bothered with interacting with people other than his once caretaker, Samantha, and a man who he used to consider his father. Both of which who had now passed on to another life. One good, one not so good.

So for Barnaby, friendship was a whole new world he had only just discovered the few years he had known Kotetsu. He didn't know how to properly apologize, and when he did it usually just came out in an awkward stutter or murmur of some sort. Despite this, Kotetsu always accepted it and embraced him with arms full of forgiveness. Traits like these made it no wonder that Barnaby had found himself admiring such a man that Tiger was. Kotetsu was everything he wished to be - a better man. Losing him was an absolute fear of his, he had come close one too many times.

This moment would have been a moment Samantha would have consoled him, telling him everything would be alright and giving him advice on how to approach the situation. But he was on his own now, no parental guidance to share a bit of wisdom when it came to relationships. Barnaby instead spent an entire morning pacing around his place and talking to himself. It was the way he had learned to deal with these types of dilemmas all on his own.

And so, with a speech he hoped would be good enough for approval, Barnaby headed out. Slipping on his infamous red and white leather jacket and sliding into his car. He made his way out towards the direction of Oriental Town, but just to be safe, used the guidance of his GPS.

* * *

><p>Only once had Barnaby been to the little town that Kotetsu had been born and raised in. He had spent a night with the family of his friend's which consisted of his older brother, mother, and daughter. Kaede and him had hit it off pretty well, which was really no surprise considering she was a big fan of his ever since he had rescued her from disaster. Kotetsu never admitted it aloud, but he was grateful for what his partner's salvation of his daughter. But the guilt that laid within him when Kaede had almost died due to his negligence ate away at Kotetsu, Barnaby knew. It was just one of the reasons Kotetsu was trying to make up for his mistakes.<p>

And now, there was this. The idea that Kaede was in need of a mother and Kotetsu was determined to find one. It made Barnaby's blood boil with an indescribable hatred of such a preposterous idea. Of why, he was still uncertain of. All he knew was that Kotetsu was making a big mistake.

The GPS had successfully guided him from Sternbild to Oriental. He was almost positive now that he could make the next trip without its aide when the time rolled around again. Which, who knew how soon that would be given the current circumstances. Or, for that matter, if he hadn't totally pissed Kotetsu off to the point where he would demand he go back and never return. But for some reason he couldn't see the man, even if intoxicated, being so harsh to him.

Shutting the door of his red sports car, Barnaby pushed back his glasses by the bridge with his index finger. He hadn't even taken one step when he heard the voice.

"Barnaby! Barnaby's here! Grandma!"

Turning one-hundred and eighty degrees, he watched as a young brunette made her way towards him. Hopping down from the stairs, she practically charged at him with excitement.

"Barnaby!" She exclaimed, suddenly jumping at him to his surprise.

Eyes widening, Barnaby just managed to catch her by the waist with earnest paranoia that he would have failed in doing so and thus resulting in her fall, shattering to a million pieces like a fragile (and very expensive) porcelain doll.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as she collapsed her arms right around his shoulders. "Kaede, be careful. One of these times I'm not going to be prepared and you'll fall straight down."

Giggling, Kaede placed one hand over her mouth. "Only if you promise to pick me up," she said with a bat of her eyes that Barnaby couldn't help but chuckle at.

It was true, Kaede was definitely growing up. She looked on the verge of starting her transition into a young woman. Without a doubt, she held a resemblance to her father that Barnaby found himself very fond of. He was as well fond of Kaede. Unlike her father, contrasting to her appearance, she was mature and very responsible. It was something he wished his partner would inherit from his daughter.

"Why are you here, Barnaby?" She questioned with a tilt of her head, guiding Barnaby from his train of thought.

"Ah, thank you for asking. I almost forgot, staring into those pretty brown eyes of yours." As Kaede giggled like a nut, he gently set her down and placed his hands on his hips. As if patrolling the area like a hawk, Barnaby searched for the girl's idiotic father. "Is your dad home? I was hoping to speak with him."

With a roll of her eyes, Kaede nodded and shot a thumb back at the house. "Yup, he's here all right. He broke my bed! So I made him go fix it. He'll probably just break it even more." With a miserable sigh, the brunette looked a little less than faithful in her own flesh and blood. "Let's face it, my daddy can't even tighten a screw right."

"Maybe that's why he has so many loose in his head," Barnaby offered the suggestion which Kaede laughed cheerfully over.

"Come on! I'll show you in!" The girl took Barnaby's hand and hurried up to their home where they were greeted by her grandmother.

"Barnaby," the elderly lady said with a smile. With arms open, she embraced him with a hug that had a similar warmth to Kotetsu's. It almost made him feel like he was in the presence of his grandmother. "Dear, it's so nice to see you. Kotetsu's in Kaede's room."

And as if right on cue, there was a loud thumping sound followed by a loud cry. "Dammit! Bastard! How dare you! I am Wild Tiger!"

With a wary smile, he nodded to both sighing women. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm sorry to have just dropped in like this. I promise I'll be quick."

"Oh, nonsense." Anju insisted with a wave of her hand. "You're family. You can stop by any time you please."

With a respectful bow, Barnaby left the room and downed the hall that lead to the series of rooms. He could hear the sounds coming from Kaede that must have been Kotetsu. And sure enough, when he reached the doorway he found the older man half devoured beneath the very pink bed that belonged to Kaede. Giving the room a glance, Kaede still had pictures of Barnaby in action or posing in and out of suit. There were also a few of Kotetsu as his super hero persona, Wild Tiger.

"Kotetsu," Barnaby said firmly to the body wriggling beneath the bed.

Stilling, the man pushed out from under Kaede's bed he was in the middle of fixing. Kotetsu's eyes laid on Barnaby in an expression Barnaby was used to receiving when his partner was at his utmost serious level. It was enough to make him cringe mentally.

"I came to apologize," he drawled. Apologizing wasn't his biggest strength. Barnaby had taken so long to even get to a point where he could admit that he wasn't always right. Being a bit egotistical and self-centered were his flaws. "I realize that I may have stepped out of line the other night. It wasn't my intention to insult or even... upset you." Hesitating, Barnaby frowned and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry..."

What seemed like a lifetime had passed between the two men before there was a shuffling sound. Before Barnaby had realized it, he had been suddenly pulled forward into a tight and very warm embrace. Eyes widening, he found himself in Kotetsu's arms with the man's chin tucked behind his blonde head.

"K-Kotetsu..!" He stuttered, completely taken aback at such a gesture.

"Thank you," came the low reply, leaving the younger man at a loss of what this meant. "For apologizing... and coming here. I wouldn't have been able to approach you first. I was embarrassed for the way I acted. I'm sorry, Bunny."

The fact that Barnaby had been the one to have crossed a line, even somewhat insulted Kotetsu's knowledge of his own daughter and yet Kotetsu believed he was the one who should have been apologizing was just proof as to why Barnaby admired the man. While he had too much pride, something Barnaby was also at fault for, Kotetsu never hesitated to show his compassion for another being. Somewhere in the midst of the commotion, Barnaby's heart had slammed down on the speed pedal and was running a marathon within the boundaries of his chest. And despite being not as open to his feelings as his partner was, Barnaby smiled and gave a firm squeeze of Kotetsu.

"It's okay... old man."


End file.
